Darkrai/Shadow0X3's version
A very restrained character that comes in two different sizes, Darkrai only has one attack that can actually damage the opponent, while the rest of its moveset consists of a ''Power Charge, a teleport, a non-damaging grab of glitchy proportions, and a move that uses 3000 Power in exchange for a few seconds of much-needed life contemplation and invulnerability, though crouching negates the Power loss.'' ) |Image = File:S0X3Darkraiport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Shadow0X3 |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Darkrai is a four-button character with an unusual button mapping, where is a Power Charge, activates the character's only damage-dealing move and a grab, is move that grants Darkrai invulnerability during the animation, but consumes 3000 Power if used while standing, and is a teleport that uses Power while not requiring any. Darkrai's small moveset doesn't give the character many options, especially in the way of attacking, though Teleport almost instantaneously places Darkrai behind the opponent while using only 20 Power, which can be useful if the opponent uses a laggy move that only hits in front as it allows Darkrai to follow up with either Night Slash or a grab, though the move is still punishable during its startup and end frames. Darkrai can quickly gain Power when using Charging, though unlike typical Power Charges, the move doesn't automatically end if Darkrai's Power maxes out; ironically, Darkrai doesn't actually need Power outside of using Dark Void while standing, with the crouching version using no Power at all and the move itself doing effectively nothing beneficial, and while Teleport uses Power, it doesn't require any. Darkrai features only one move that is capable of damaging the opponent (Night Slash), making its usage a necessity whenever an opening presents itself if one hopes to win, though its semi-sluggishness and low damage output make such a task incredibly tedious; the only other move Darkrai has that makes contact with the opponent is its grab, though the opponent gets stuck in the thrown state due to the TargetState controller that sends the opponent back into its own states activating on the non-existent 11th frame of Darkrai's two-frame throw animation, though the upside to this is that Darkrai can still hit the opponent while they're stuck, or simply wait for the timer to run out in a timed match if Darkrai has more Life than the opponent. If the 'chibi' definitions file is being used (Darkrai.def), Darkrai can benefit from smaller hurtboxes that allow it to avoid the opponent's attacks easier at the cost of decreased range on Night Slash and its grab, while the 'non-chibi' version (Darkrai2.def) scales Darkrai up to just under Kung Fu Man's height, making it easier to hit while giving Night Slash and its grab more range. Darkrai makes use of the default M.U.G.E.N A.I., which is known for being generally unchallenging in most cases, though it proves to be especially easy in this instance as a result of Darkrai's severely limited means of actually dealing damage to the opponent, with its increased Defence stat only serving to slightly prolonging the match; there is a chance the A.I. may connect with its grab, however, which would leave the opponent helpless until attacked again, which is something the default A.I. tends to avoid doing. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Others' }}|Gradually increases Power while held| }} | Uses 3000 Power | }} | Teleports behind the opponent Requires 0 Power Uses 20 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters made by Shadow0X3 Category:Characters made in 2010 }}